


my brother

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Ike secretly thinks Kyle still doesn’t think of him as a brother
Relationships: Ike Broflovski & Kyle Broflovski
Kudos: 10





	my brother

Ike and Kyle had both been through a lot.

And despite everything that happened that the younger didn’t like to see, he still forgave his older brother.

His brother.

Ike had always seen Kyle as a brother even if they weren’t related.

His biggest secret, his biggest gear....

Was that Kyle didn’t see him as a brother.

He was young way back then, he didn’t remember the events of the bris too well but he did remember Kyle refusing to call Ike his brother because he was adopted into the family.

Well....

Was it still like that?

Kyle could be a good liar, he did manage to trick Cartman into becoming a pirate.

And then came after them to bring Ike home.

But....

Ike couldn’t stop himself thinking about it all.

What if Kyle just looked out for him because Mom and Dad told him to?

Ike knew his brother did everything he could to please them but he didn’t think it went past getting good grades.

But what did he know?

He didn’t know what to think.

Kyle would always be his brother.....

But maybe he just wasn’t Kyle’s.


End file.
